


Sleep Tight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sleep Tight

"Daddy, I want the one about King Arthur and his beautiful daughter, the Princess Ginevra," Lily said sleepily. 

"Tomorrow night, pumpkin. Go to sleep now," Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"Dad, promise you'd tell me the one about the wizard with the flying motorcycle tomorrow?" James said as he crawled into bed.

"I promise. Good night, James." Harry shut the door to his son's room before heading to the last bedroom door.

"Can I hear the one about the double agent?" Al said quietly as Harry tucked him into bed.

"Of course, Al," Harry chuckled. "Sleep well. _Nox_."


End file.
